Burning
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: I bit my bottom lip hard to prevent me from screaming out in pain. What will screaming do? My arm throbbed in pain as it was burned. I looked up to meet his hard, angry amber eyes. If only...I wasn't so weak. Cole/Nya, Jay/Nya. ADOPTED FROM 'cici287'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
The Fire**

**(Nya's POV)**

I was just in my room as the guys were playing video games. I sighed since that those guys were just OBSESSED with video games, but I just let it go with a chuckle and shook my head, boys will be boys and they'll never change. I started to work on upgrading my Samurai suit. I remember the day the guys found out I was the Samurai. Well, I couldn't the guys have all the fun while I just stayed behind with Sensei right?

"YAH! High Score!" I heard Jay yell from down the hall.

"Oh Jay….." I smiled. Sometimes he can act so childish, but you got to love him for that. He always has a sense of humor. Come to think of it, he does seem really interested in me, maybe I should give him a chance.

I then walked down the hall and to the bridge where the computer was. I checked to see if there was any trouble going on in Ninjago.

On the computer map, there was a blinking red dot at the center of Ninjago. "Hmm.." I went curiously. I zoomed in. I gasped at what I saw. THERE IS A FIRE AT THE NINJAGO CITY!

I ran to get the guys. I busted into the room. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane were just sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the TV. They all looked up at me with a weird yet confused look on each of their faces.

"Nya, what seems to be the matter?" asked Zane.

"Guys! There's a fire at Ninjago city!" I shouted with fear. "You guys have to hurry!"

They all jumped up, and put on their ninja mask. They quickly grabbed their weapons. "Were on it Nya," my brother, Kai said. They ran out of the room. I quickly followed.

After we arrived at Ninjago city, the guys went right to work. They went from building to building finding people who are trapped or injured. I also went down to see if I could help in anyway.

There wasn't enough time for me to get my Samurai armor, so the smoke was making me cough and choke a lot as it filled my nose and in my throat. Fire was everywhere, the buildings burning down into flames and ashes. Smoke was everywhere you turn.

I was about to go back to the ship since I didn't see anyone in trouble, until I saw Cole helping a family escape. They to safely as Cole followed after still checking around to see if he missed anybody. As he was looking, I saw pieces of burning wood slipping from the roof and about to land on top of Cole.

"COLE!" I shouted. He turned to me as I was running to him. I jumped and pushed him as hard as I could to get him out of the way of the building. Thank fully, he was safe…. But the next thing I saw, was darkness….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Please be ok…**

**(Cole's POV)**

I really just couldn't believe what was happening. It was just all happening so fast I couldn't keep up….

I was just playing video games with my buddies, Kai, Jay, and Zane when Nya busted into the room telling us there was a fire at Ninjago City. We all rushed over there, and my friends and I went building to building rescuing people. I was just helping a family escape from their apartment building, and they did, but then I heard Nya calling my name. I didn't even know where she even came from. Why was she in the city? There is fire everywhere and she doesn't even have her Samurai armor on, but before I knew it, she was rushing towards me, and jumped and she pushed me out of the way of the falling and flaming building. She saved my life, but what about hers?

"NYA!," I shouted with horror. I saw the building topple over her in seconds before she could escape. The smoke covered my vision. I coughed and coughed as some of it went into my lungs. I tried my best to get through the smoke to find Nya. "Nya!" I coughed. When I reached to the destroyed building, I dug my best through the ruble till I found her…

Oh my god…. Her clothes were ripped and torn in many places and covered with ashes. There was scratches and blood on her face, arms, and legs. Her eyes were closed. Her hair was a mess, and smelled like smoke. There was blood trickling down her forehead. I had to get her out of here….fast! I carried her bridal style. I held her close. Her blood was starting to get on my black ninja suit, but I couldn't care less. I ran through the smoke. "ZANE, JAY, KAI!" I yelled. Which made me choke and cough once more.

Nya was losing more blood. I was starting to feel weaker, and light-headed from inhaling the smoke. "ZANE, JAY, KAI!" I yelled once again. I didn't care how weak I was feeling, Nya had to get out of here. My vision started to get blurry. Next thing I knew I was on my knees. Nya fell out of my arms. She was laying on the ground. Her body faced away from me. I was on the ground now too. My arm outstretched to her. "Nya," I choked. "I'm sorry…." My eyes shut….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Recovery**

**(Cole's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see I'm back in my room.

"It seems that Cole is awakening," said a voice that sounded like Zane's.

"Zane?" I asked. My eyes were just slightly opened, and my head felt like it was pounding inside. I put my hand on my forehead. "What the hell…."

"Language Cole." scolded Jay.

"Oh, shut up Jay," I snapped.

"Jeez Cole, take it easy," said Jay putting his hands up in defense. "I was just saying."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever Jay…" Wait, Sensei isn't here? "Hey Zane," I said turning to him. "Where is Sensei Wu?"

"Sensei Wu, is meditating right now, but he was here a few hours ago," he replied.

"A Few hours ago! How long was I out?"

"About a day or two," Jay replied smiling.

"Actually, it was about 30 hours," corrected Zane.

Now it was Jay's turn to roll his eyes. "Really Zane?"

I let my eyes wander. I was just in my room. I looked at my arms. Parts of my arms were bandaged. I didn't have a shirt on? Where was my shirt?….WAIT!

"NYA!" I shouted.

Zane and Jay both jumped at my sudden action. I turned to them. "Where's Nya!" Is she OK? Is she alive? At the moment, questions filled my head.

"Cole, Nya is in her room. Kai is watching her, but I don't think she woke up yet," explained Zane.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't think so Cole," said Jay.

"Oh come please?"

Jay's eyes suddenly narrowed at me with a suspicious look. That was very un Jay-like. "Why do you want to see her so badly anyway? We just told you Kai is watching her, and she's still resting."

"She saved me..." I whispered remember her face. Scared and worried as she pushed me out of the way…

Sensei Wu then entered the room. "Cole, right now Nya is in really bad shape, and you both need rest," he said. "You can see her when she wakes up."

"Fine…" I said. Then, Jay, Zane, and Sensei left the room for me to rest.

I fell back on my bed. Wait, why was I so desperate to see Nya? She's been hurt before, and I've never been THIS desperate to see her. I do care about her and all though… but why am I so desperate?

The next thing I knew, I was just thinking about Nya... She is really pretty, and talented, and…WOAH! What am I saying?

I just sighed and tried to go to sleep.

Nya…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Finally awake**

**(Nya's POV)**

I opened my eyes weakly. My eyes were now just half open. My body felt numb all over. From head to toe. I let out a loud sigh.

"Nya!" I heard a concerned and dead worried voice say. The room still looked blurry so I didn't bother to see who it was. My neck would hurt if I turned my head anyway.

Then, a blurry red figure was above me. There was blurry brown spikes above the figure.

"Kai?" I asked weakly unable to keep up with my normal voice.

"Oh Nya!" he exclaimed. "Thank god you're awake! We were all worried about you! How do you feel?"

"Not very good," I sighed.

"Don't worry Sis, you will soon."

"I better."

"Anyways, do you want me to get the guys? You'd be surprised how worried they were, especially Jay and Cole."

Wait, did he just say Cole too? My eyes now wide open. I now sat up with my elbows.

"Take it easy, Sis," said Kai in a concerned tone. "You don't have to get up yet. You still need rest."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Kai, I'm fine."

"But you just said you didn't feel good."

"Look, I just got up after a while, ok? I'm starting to get some feelings back now."

"But-"

"Look, just go get the guys and let them know I'm ok."

Kai then sighed, "Fine…"

He then started to walk out the door, but then he stopped and turned around. "Are you su-"

"Kai, I'm fine, go tell them already," I said pointing at the door.

"Ok, I'm going."

When he was finally out of sight, I sighed with relief. "Finally…" Sometimes, when he can be protective, he can also be annoying.

The next thing I knew was Jay rushing into the room. "Nya!" he exclaimed. "Your finally awake!" he thrown his arms up in the air.

I giggled slightly at his excitement. "Hey Jay," I smiled.

He then blushed. "So, uh, now that you're ok… I-I was wondering if-"

"Easy Jay," I heard a voice behind him say. There stood Cole smiling. For some reason, that made my stomach flutter inside. "Let Nya rest for a while before you take her out, she's still in bandages."

Jay pouted. I giggled again at the two. Then, I looked at myself. Cole was right, my entire arms were bandaged. So were my legs, and my stomach.

'We're really glad you're ok Nya," Cole smiled. He then did the unexpected. He moved towards me and kissed my cheek. I felt my face got red… possibly redder than Kai's ninja suit.

I looked over to Jay who looked pissed as hell. I chuckled at him. Oh Jay... But what was that about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Arguments and Jealousy**

**(Coles POV) **

Yeah, I know you're wondering why I kissed Nya right? Well, at least it was on the cheek! I honestly don't know what happened actually. First, I was just at Nya's door smiling at her since she finally woke up after two weeks. Then, the next thing I knew, my legs were just carrying me over to her. I swear, it felt like I had no control! Especially when my lips just got brought down to kiss her soft cheek. It was like I was in some freaking trance or something! And what's worse, I did that right in front of Jay, who we all know that he has a HUGE crush on Nya. Which lead to him yelling at me when we left her room.

After we left her room, he was dead silent, for once. Then, when Nya's room was completely out of sight, Jay just looked at me, and started yelling at me. "What the hell was that Cole!" he yelled furiously.

I rolled my eyes, oh please. "What Jay?"

"Cole, come on you know what I mean! Why'd you kiss Nya on the cheek like that!?"

I scowled at him. "Come on Jay, grow up, it was just a simple peck on the cheek, I was just happy that she was alright. That peck meant nothing. Geez, talk about jealousy."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Suuurrreee Jay, I believe you," I said sarcastically.

He clenched his teeth then stormed out the training yard we were apparently in. "Yeah, he is sure not jealous," I whispered sarcastically to myself.

Then, out of nowhere, Sensei Wu came up from behind me. "Now, what is the problem between you two?" he asked.

"Nya was just got up, and I…" I was then having trouble getting the words out for some reason. "I just kissed her on the cheek, THAT DIDN"T MEAN ANYTHING THOUGH!" I quickly pointed out

Sensei Wu just shook his head then looked at me. "Go on."

"Uh, I didn't why I did that though, but Jay just got real pissed, and he just got all jealous, but he won't admit it."

Sensei just shook his head again and sighed. "Jay should not deny his feelings like that. I know it's hard for people to accomplish that though."

I ran my hand through my dark hair. "Tell me about it," I said rolling my eyes.

"Jay should not let those feelings consume him either. Holding back feelings may sometimes lead to serious consequences."

"Then I think you should tell Jay that."

Sensei nodded. "I will, but you should also talk to Jay too."

Sensei Wu then started to walk away, but before he was completely out of sight, he turned around looking at me and said, " Are you sure that kiss meant nothing to you Cole?" he asked curiously.

I was shocked at Sensei's question, but without thinking I said, "Yeah I'm sure that kiss meant nothing ok?"

"Hmm," Sensei went. He stroked his long white beard. "I see."

He then walked away.

I licked my chapped lips in thought. "Did that really kiss really means anything to me?" I thought. "What's happening to me?" I just shook my head, and walked to my room in deep thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
A love triangle**

**(Nya's POV)**

Did you ever fall in love with two people before? If you did, how did you feel? How did you choose? How did you solve that problem?

Questions, and questions. I finally confirmed it. I'm in love with two guys. You don't need to know who it is though, I'm pretty sure you can answer your own question. Trust me.

I'm finally healing, but I still have to lie down on this stupid freaking bed! It's just torture! You don't get to do anything! All you do is just lie around. Sure, I have read books, but once you've read all of them like three times already, then what's the point?

I heard my door slide open. There stood my brother Kai, he was giving me a small smile, and he was carrying a tray with a bowl of noodle soup on it.

I almost gagged at the sight of it. All I have been eating was noodle soup. I'm so sick and tired of it!

When Kai walked over to me, he set the soup on to the bed side table beside my bed. He then sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling Sis?"

I wanted to say horrible, I wanted to say get me out of this room, but I just smiled at him sweetly, and said, "I'm doing a lot better Kai."

He smiled back. "Good, and guess who's visiting you again.

I put my finger to my chin, and pretended to be in deep thought. "Hmmm… Jay and Cole?" I giggled.

"That's right, Nya," he chuckled. He folded his arms, and he shook his head. "Man, they are always wanting to see you now."

Right on cue, my door had slide open once more. There stood Jay and Cole. They both tried to fit through the door at the same time, so they were just shoving each other out of the way.

I giggled at the sight. While Kai just shook his head. He then looked at me. "See ya later Sis," he said. He then stood up. He walked towards the door where Jay and Cole were shoving each other. He gave them a look, and they finally stopped and moved out of his way.

When Kai was finally gone. They both rushed towards me. "Hey guys," I greeted.

Cole flipped his hair out of his midnight eyes in a flirtatious manner. "Hey Nya, what's up?"

Jay scoffed at Cole. "So how are you feeling Nya?"

I smiled at Jay. "I'm doing a lot better now, thanks for asking."

I saw Cole gritted his teeth at Jay.

'Did you guys have an argument or something?" I asked, pretending to be completely unaware of what's going on.

They both smiled at me. "Of course not Nya," they lied.

Jay's fingertips tapped his chin lightly as he was in thought.

Cole took this opportunity to talk to me. "I'm guessing that you're really sick and tired of just lying down on this boring bed, and just eating soup."

I smiled. "Finally, someone who gets it."

He gave me a chuckle.

I blushed and looked down at my sheets nervously.

"So Nya!" interrupted Jay.

'Yes?"

"So when your uh, feeling better, I was wondering if uh-"

"Yes?" I said. Is he going to ask me out?

"Um, uh- wouldyouhelpmeoutwithmyrobot?" he blurted out, He said those words so fast it sounded like they were all sticking together.

"Your robot?" I repeated, just to make sure I heard him right. I was actually a bit disappointed.

He chuckled nervously, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh, yea, I was working on this robot, to help the guys and I train, and I was wondering if you could help when you get all better, you know…because you're really smart."

He whispered the last part as his cheeks started to go red.

I smiled at him. This is another reason why I like Jay. "Aw, you're so sweet! of course I'll help you with your robot."

His face suddenly lit up. "Awesome!"

Cole leaned forward, and pecked my forehead. "Now go get some rest," he whispered to me.

I smiled at him.

When they both left, I smiled to myself. Until I heard something outside my window…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Kidnapped**

**(Cole's POV)**

I sat down on the soft and green grass outside with Rocky. I ran my hand along the soft grass, as Rocky was curled up under a tree, asleep.

After all this drama, I just needed a break, away from everybody, especially Jay.

I heard soft footsteps coming toward me. Speaking of the devil…

I didn't even bother to look up.

"What do you want Jay?" I asked rudely.

He didn't say anything for a while.

I sighed, and looked up at his face.

He looked angry, and partly sad. He hands were clenched into a fist, and his eyes were red. I didn't whether if he was crying, or just because of his anger.

"Nya, was kidnapped," he said through his teeth.

"What!" I yelled, as I shot up. I folded my arms across my chest, as I turned away from Jay. This can't be happening. She was just recovering.

"What happened exactly?" I asked angrily without looking at him.

"I was just in my room, working on my inventions when I heard a scream come from her room," he replied. He then took a deep breath before continuing. "It was a really terrified scream. I ran to her room as fast as I could. Kai, Zane, and Sensei were already there, but we were too late, Nya's bed was empty, and the window was open, leaving in a cold breeze."

I gritted my teeth. I then brushed past Jay, making him look back at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Nya," I replied as I was walking away.

"Cole wait," Jay said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off. "What?" I asked turning to face him.

"I wanna find Nya too," he whispered.

"It's not a good idea, if you're going to go with ME Jay."

"Cole we are still friends right?"

I froze at his question. Are we? I just shook my head, and walked off. Until I was stopped by Sensei Wu.

"Cole, you and Jay have to work together to find Nya," he said in a serious tone.

"I don't know Sensei."

"Kai and Zane are already off, now you and Jay must work together, you are all a team."

I let out a breath through my nose. "Fine."

Jay and I walked to the woods, which was close to the dojo.

"I can't believe all this," I groaned. "Nya was just recovering from the fire."

Jay sighed. I then heard something, they footsteps.

I extended my arm in front of Jay, which made him stop in his tracks. "What?" he asked.

"Do you hear that? They sound like footsteps."

Jay gave me a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"Stay here," I ordered and I walked behind a bush where I heard the footsteps.

I pulled my ninja mask over my head, and took out my golden weapon, The Scythe of Quakes.

"Who's there," I called out.

"Ha!" I heard, but the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with throbbing pain on the back of my head.

I sucked my teeth. "Ow!," I yelled out, as I was cupping my hand over the spot where I was hit. I grabbed my golden weapon, and spun around.

I saw a young girl, she looked about my age, the weapon of my blade was right on her shoulder blade. I set my weapon down.

The girl who attacked had black hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were brown, with spots of pink, she must be wearing contacts. She wore a necklace that had a Red Crescent moon. She kind of looked like Kai.

"Who are you?" I asked with curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
New Things**

**(Nya's POV)**

I opened my eyes slowly to meet a dark room. It was pitch black, nothing could be seen but darkness.

I was tied to a chair; I tried to release myself from the tight ropes that wrapped around my stomach and the chair. I squirmed and struggled, but it was no use. Even my legs were tied tightly on the chair.

"Damn, where am I?" I thought.

"Heh, seems you have finally woken up," a deep, and dark voice chuckled.

I lifted my head to still see nothing but utter darkness. "Who are you?" I spat out in anger. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Very well," the voice replied. A tiny flame suddenly appeared in midair… No, not midair. I looked closely to see that the flame, rested on an open palm. The flame was raised up to the persons face level.

My eyes widened in shock to see the identity of my kidnapper.

He was tall and muscular. He looked no older than his mid-twenties. He had bright blond hair that stood out in spikes in various directions. His eyes, I know I could never forget them. Amber, amber red, like fire. If you look closely enough you could see specks of gold.

"W-who are you?"

His eyes narrowed a bit at me. I gulped and shrunk down a bit.

"Hn, I am Blake, I am also known as Fireblaze. You are the sister of Kai. Your brother, he is the student of Sensei Wu, and he is also a fire ninja, am I correct?"

I growled. "How do you know about my brother?"

He smirked evilly. "I have my ways….Nya."

**(Cole's POV)**

"I am Kiara," the girl stated calmly. She folded her arms across her chest. "And you would be..?"

"Cole," I muttered, still rubbing the spot where she hit me.

She glanced down at my golden weapon. "You are one of the ninjas, interesting."

I snatched up my golden weapon. "Yeah, nice to meet you and all, but I gotta go, a friend is in trouble so I have no time for chit chat." I turned around to see that she was already gone. My eyes wandered the place, but she was nowhere in sight.

I sighed. "What a weird girl," I thought.

"What took you so long Cole?" asked Jay. He was leaning up against a tree.

"Uh, nothing, let's go find Nya."

We walked through the forest, hoping to find a trace, clue, anything that would lead to Nya. Suddenly someone jumped right in front of me.

"What the-" I looked up to see Kiara, right there. "What are you doing here," I hissed at her, I had no time for this.

"Perhaps I can assist you. You said that you are searching for a lost friend, if you'd like I can help you find her. I am very much familiar with this forest."

"Where did you come from anyway?" I asked.

"I jumped down from that tree," she stated simply, pointing up to a high tree top. "So, may I assist you in your search?"

Is this girl for real? First she attacks me, she doesn't even apologize now she wants to help me?

When I was about to open my mouth to protest, Jay beat me to it. "Cole, we need all the help we can get, so let her help."

I growled, but I knew he was actually right. "Fine."

Kiara just nodded. "I may have an idea, where your friend may be. Was she kidnapped?"

I nodded sadly. "Yeah..."

Her bangs fell over her eyes as she nodded. "Follow me boys."

**(Nya's POV)**

I stared at the man as he just walked away from me.

"I bet your friends are coming to rescue you," he still held the small flame, and that evil smirk was still on his lips. "That's nice, it would be wonderful to have 'guests' over."

"If you even THINK about hurting a single hair on their heads-"

He put his hand up, cutting me off. "Please Nya, it is pointless to say useless threats. What can you do? Your tied up, you have no powers, you are useless. The only reason I wasted my precious time to kidnap is to get to the ninjas. That is all you are good for."

"It doesn't matter, I will fight, even sacrifice my life to protect them from you," I yelled.

He just gave me a bored expression. "If you are going to pick a fight with me," he said. The flame on his hand grew stronger, larger, and hotter. I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness, and jerked my head away from his direction.

"You will lose, in no time flat."

And I knew he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
The Past hurts**

**(Nya's POV) **

I breathed in and out heavily. I stared down at my burned arm. It ugly...frightening…and this was only just a warning of what he could do to me. Half my arm was burnt. Half! It went from my wrist to my elbow. Tears cascaded down my face as I thought about what he said to me earlier….

**(Flashback)**

"_Please Nya, it is pointless to say useless threats. What can you do? Your tied up, you have no powers, you are useless. The only reason I wasted my precious time to kidnap you is to get to the ninjas. That is all you are good for.."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I gulped. He's right.

**(Jay's POV)**

Damn it Nya. Where are you? Where could you be? Please, please be alright Nya. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you. I looked ahead, as Cole, and that strange girl, Kiara was walking ahead. Without any words, or sound.

Now talk about awkward…..

"SO uh," I went, breaking the awkward silence. "Hey Kiara…" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly not knowing what to say.

She turned around and gave me a blank expression. "Hm?" she went.

"Uh…" My eyes traveled down to her Red Crescent moon necklace. "So, where did ya get that necklace?"

She put the tips of her fingers over the necklace. "It was given from my aunt when I was ten…I never took it off since then."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Wah? "Why not?" I asked.

Her eyes looked up at the sky in wonder. Cole just looked down at the ground, and I couldn't see his face since his raven locks covered his eyes.

"I..." Kiara whispered softly. "I don't know...my aunt just told me not to. Before she passed…she made me promise her that I will not take off the necklace…but she never told me the reason why…"

I was shocked by this answer. I looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry about your loss, Kiara. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Kay…" she said.

I looked up at her. "Huh? What?"

"You can call me Kay," she said, giving me a warm smile. I got a glimpse of Cole secretly glancing at her.

"Kay.. I like that nickname!" I said with a grin. She laughed slightly.

"Thank you…well, we better get going. If your friend is where I believe she would be…" her eyes suddenly became hard. "Then she doesn't have enough time."

My eyes widened a whole lot, and a breath got caught up in my throat.

"What are you talking about!?" demanded Cole.

She gave an angry glare at Cole. "I think you would know what that would mean Ninja."

Cole kept his glare at her. From my perspective, it looked like they were having a glaring contest.

"WHO TOOK NYA!?" he yelled.

She growled and snapped her head away from him. "I can't be 100% sure, but if my hunch IS correct, then she was taken by…Fire blaze."

"Who is that?" I asked in a serious tone. I clenched my hands into a fist, when I get my hands on that guy I'll….I smirked at the evil things I could do to him. Which is really not like me, but when someone touches MY girl and harm her, they'll pay.

"He's certainly not someone you guys would want to mess with. Fireblaze.. He's dangerous...probably one of the most…or is the most dangerous villain you'll ever face. I should know… I have encountered him…once."

Huh?

Kiara… err, Kay reached the hem of her shirt and rolled it up to just above her stomach for us to see a huge burnt scar.

Cole and I both were utterly shocked by that. The scar, was in a shape of a huge flame. From the bottom of her belly button, and covered most of her stomach, and it reached to her back.

She rolled down her shirt, and rolled down her collar, to show that the scar reached to her neck to. It wasn't much, just thin streaks showed, but it was still really noticeable.

She rolled her collar back up till it covered her whole neck, and looked down sadly.

"I'm lucky I survived," she whispered so softly that we could barely hear her. She shook with fear. "He wouldn't hesitate to kill. I know all he searches for is power. He won't stop until he has those golden weapons in his grasp. That's probably why he kidnapped your friend. So he can get you, and the weapons. After that…who knows." I could see her tremble, and both of her hands clutched her arms, and she collapsed on her knees.

I quickly bent down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Jay," I heard Cole say. I looked up at him. "Give her time," he ordered.

I looked at her as she was still trembling, and her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips quivered.

I nodded. "I guess we can rest here."

He nodded. He just sat on the forest floor, as he crossed his legs, and leaned up against a tree, as he shut his eyes.

I looked down at Kiara with a concerned face. I guess she needs time.

"I'll go look for something to eat I guess," I said to them, just to get no response. I walked away.

(Nya's POV)

Jay….Cole….Kai….Zane…where are you? Please be alright. I hung my head low, and my hair fell all over my face, which just stuck there due to my sweat.

"Tch, some friends you have Nya," he said.

I gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice. What does he want now? To torture me some more? I wouldn't be surprised.

"What is it," I growled.

"Personally, I would have thought that your friends would have tried to rescue you by now, could they have…you know, abandoned you?"

I did not even look up. "Shut up, they would never do that to me, you know NOTHING about my friends or my brother."

"Really now? Come on Nya, open your eyes, why would they rescue you anyway? Are you any use to them? Are you?"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. I can't let him get to me. I could almost _feel _him smirking above me.

"Admit it Nya," he chuckled darkly. "Your worthless, weak, helpless, just admit it, so why would they rescue you?"

He kicked my chair that I was tied to, which made it slide across the room. I was on my side, on the arm that was burned. I bit my bottom lip hard to prevent me from screaming out in pain. What will screaming do? My arm throbbed in pain as it was burned. I looked up to meet his hard, angry amber eyes. If only...I wasn't so weak.

Tears cascaded down my face, as my hands balled into fists, my body curled up. He did it, he got to me, he broke me, and I know he is not done yet.

**(Jay's POV)**

I looked up at the sky that was covered with stars. The moon is full. Such a pretty sight. Though, the night sky didn't make me feel any better.

Nya…hang on please….we are going to find you…I promise. My tired eyes then shut into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Memories**

**(Nya's POV)**

Finally, I was off that damn chair. Though, I'm still locked up in this dark room, nothing but a single candle on the floor to provide light. I hugged my knees. My arm was still burnt, and I had scratches all over my body. My kimono is practically a mess, parts ripped, and dirty. I didn't get sleep for days….

I closed my eyes. I sighed. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Sensei Wu, My family…they mean the world to me. "Kai, my older brother, so strong, and a great brother. He is always there for me. Jay, creative, and intelligent, he knows how to make jokes, never really was the serious type. Cole, oh his love for cake," I thought. I chuckled at this. "He had to be the most serious one of the group, but he also had a sense of humor, all of the boys had a great sense of humor. Zane, interesting one. He is a robot, but still has a big and warm heart. Sensei Wu, wise old man, though I never really did get his obsession with his tea."

I smiled ever so slightly, thinking about them. Just thinking about them makes me happier. I tilted my head to the side a bit as I stared into the fire of the candle.

I wonder… where are you guys now? Just be safe….

(Kai's POV)

"Nya! Come on Sis, where can you be?" I thought. It's been two days now, and no sign of Nya. All I can see in this forest is trees. Stupid trees.

"Zane!" I called to him as he was following from behind, as his bird rested on his arm.

"Did the bird see anything yet?" I asked, desperately.

Zane sadly shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

I clenched my hands into tight fists. "Damn," I muttered.

"Try again! Send the bird off again!" I ordered. "I lost Nya once, and I lost her again, but I will never stop until I find her," I said through my gritted teeth. Tears were threatening to fall, but I held them back.

Zane nodded, and with a swing of his arm, he sent the bird off.

I sighed. "Well, I hope Cole, and Zane are doing a better job than us."

**(Cole's POV)**

Kiara just walked ahead of us in silence, her head looking down. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked calmly.

She stopped walking. "If I didn't know where I would be going, then what's the point of me wasting my time here?"

My face scrunched up slightly into a small frown by her attitude. "Humph, what's with the attitude?"

Her face turned to me, and when I looked in her eyes, they were angry. Dark. Giving me a message saying, 'Don't you dare mess with me, or else.' but I just had a cool face on.

I bet Jay could feel the rising tension between Kiara and I, since he suddenly jumped in between us, with both hands up. "Hey, hey let's not get into a fight now. I mean, we are all friends here right?" he said in a nervous chuckle.

I scoffed. "Whatever." I pulled my ninja mask over my face. "If we are going to find Nya, then we better move faster," I said walking ahead of the two.

**(Nya's POV)**

I was thinking long and hard about something, since Kai's element is fire, then could my element be fire also? I mean, he's my brother by blood, so…why not? Though the fire he controls is by his golden weapon.

I mentally smacked myself. Me, controlling fire? Pfft, come on.

But still…that would really be helpful if I could control fire. Then I wouldn't be so helpless, and I could actually rescue myself. Hmm, guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

I stared at the little candle in front of me. Hm, maybe if I…

I crossed my legs, Indian-style, and I did a hand-sign. I kept my eyes locked on the tiny fire, and focused.

'Maybe if I, focused on my energy, then maybe I can..'

I focused my energy, and acted stared right into the fire, as I remained perfectly still.

I noticed then the flame, began to sway more, as if there was wind in the room, and I noticed tiny little sparks flicker from the flame. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to focus my energy even more. I suddenly felt a stronger amount of heat being given off the candle.

I opened an eye to see the flame growing bigger and stronger. _I'm doing it, I'm actually controlling fire..'_

Though, I felt energy being drained out of me by the passing minute. Before I knew it, I collapsed on the cold floor out of exhaustion.

The flame of the candle returned to its normal size. Though the candle didn't grow as much as I wanted, I smiled at my accomplishment.

**(Kiara's POV)**

"I have an idea," I stated suddenly.

The two ninjas looked at me, with expecting looks on their faces.

"If we want to find your comrade faster-"

"Nya," Cole suddenly said.

I nodded. "Fine, if we want to find _Nya _faster, then we better spilt up. Cole, you can take west, Jay can take east. I'll go from the treetops going north."

They both nodded. We all spilt up. I jumped to the tree tops. For some reason, I just loved staying in the tree tops, I felt safe there. I can see things happening below. I touched my moon crescent necklace. Aunt Kiyomi….. as my fingers lingered on my necklace, I remembered her. Kiyomi Yamada…my aunt. The only family I had left. I stared off at the sky, as the wind blew.

"**Aunt Kiyomi!"**

_Her kind smile._

"**Come on, Kiara! Eat your veggies, they will help you grown strong, I promise!"**

_Her melodic voice._

**The thunder roared, and I ran out of my bed to her room, where she was sitting on her bed, a lamp beside her as she read her book. She looked at me. I ran to her, and I hugged her. "I'm scared of this storm!" I cried. Her hand rested on my head. "Shhh now, Sweetie, it's alright now…." she whispered. I sniffled, and stared to drift off to sleep as I listened to her soothing voice sing a lullaby.**

_Her soft raven hair._

**She carried me to the outdoors. I hugged her tight. As she walked, her raven hair swished back and forth, hitting my nose. Her hair smelled like blossoms. Soft, comforting.**

_Her chocolate brown eyes_

"**You know, we actually have the same eyes Kiara!" she said with a laugh. "You, me, and your mother have the same eyes.."**

_She kept secrets to protect me_

**I fiddled with my necklace. "Aunt Kiyomi… what is this necklace for? When can I take it off?" She put on a smile. She put a hand on my head. "Oh Kay, that necklace is, very special. So, just don't take it off for a while ok?"**

_She sacrificed herself, for me._

"**AUNT KIYOMI!" I cried out. I grabbed her hand. The sword, that was meant for me, went right through her stomach. Tears cascaded down my face.**

**Blood trickled down her chin, from her mouth. She smiled slightly. "Kiara…you were always like a daughter to me…as you know now… you are in danger…and I can no longer protect you…for-give m-me….Kiara….stay warm, stay safe…grow strong…y-you have g-great potential….it will j-just t-take t-ime…remember, everyone has their o-own strength a-and weaknesses….so, don't get frustrated I-if you can't get something right…always be open to new opportunities…friends….y-you're going to face lots of challenges n-now…I-I wish, I-I could stay with you longer…I want to, so much…you, look so much like Manami, you mother….I love you Kiara…"**

This time, I let the tears fall. My lips trembled. Aunt Kiyomi…she died at the hands of…Fireblaze….I will avenge you…I will kill Fireblaze at my own hands!

**(Nya's POV)**

I breathed heavily. Man, that sure took a whole lot of energy out of me. Talk about exhausting. I heard the metal door open.

"Feeding time," Fireblaze said with a dark smirk. He put a bowl down on the floor, and kicked it towards me, it knocked over, and poured out at least half of my meal. Which was just plain rice.

I gave him a look of disgust.

He scoffed. "You're lucky that you are even getting any food, so I suggest you should consider that as a blessing." With that, he slammed the door.

I sighed, and picked up the bowl, and ate slowly what was left of the food. The rice was tasteless, and…just plain. Like it came from a card board box. Bleh…but gotta keep up my energy.

I swallowed the last chunk of rice.

I leaned back against the wall with an arm over my stomach. I eyes fluttered shut. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

(Jay's POV)

I ran through the forest. NO signs of anything, just trees, bushes, and animals. I swear, this sucks… It's pointless, there is nothing here. I punched the ground to let out my anger, and frustration.

"Damn it, Nya!" I cursed. Where are you? You couldn't just have disappeared into thin air. He had to take you somewhere.

"Jay!" I heard someone call out.

I turned around. "Kai? Zane?"

They both removed their masks. "Jay! I'm glad we found you! Did you get any signs of my sister yet?" he asked. He shook his head. "Zane and I had no luck what so ever. No traces, no clues, nothing, her kidnapper left nothing. He just made it look like she just disappeared, without a trace. Like a ghost."

"I got no luck either, sorry Kai," I sighed. "I was with Cole, and this girl that wanted to help, um, her name is Kiara. She said that she had a hunch on who her kidnapper might be."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, so you just let a random girl, whom you just MET, to help!? Are you crazy!?" he hissed at me. "How do we know we could trust her? What if she is working for Nya's kidnapper? What if she is leading us into a trap? What were you thinking Jay?"

"I don't know, but we needed all the help we can get."

Kai, clenched his fist. "Where is she now?"

"She, told us to split up. I had to go east of the forest, Cole to west, and she went north."

Kai suddenly took out his golden weapon. He put back on his ninja mask. "Then, let's head north.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Found**

**(Jay's POV)**

My…legs…are…killing …me. I think we have been traveling in some huge circle. I have tried telling Kai, but his stubborn-self will NOT listen. Curse him and his stubborn-ness.

"Kai, I'm telling you, we are walking in a circle," I pleaded.

Kai turned to look at me with dark, and furious eyes. "We. Are. Not!" he bit back.

I gulped, if looks could kill, I would have been dead already…

I put my hands out in front of me in surrender. "Ok, ok take it easy Kai, I was just saying." I put on a weak smile, and chuckled nervously.

His glare only narrowed.

"Kai, maybe you should listen to Jay, because it does appear that we are-"

"Shut your mouth Zane, I know where I am going."

The tension was building, I could really feel it. "You know what, you guys go on ahead, I'll do my own search, I'll find you, or signal you if I find anything," I said.

Kai and Cole scoffed at me, while Zane nodded in approval.

Once they left, I just sat in exhaustion on the forest floor, and breathed out in relief. "Finally…" I murmured to myself.

I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"Hello?" I called out. The only response I got was another rustle.

I put on my ninja mask, and made a fighting stance. I took out my nun chucks and spun the other side, making a blue and gold blur. "Show yourself!" I called out in a serious voice.

I noticed something...furry tumble out of the bushes.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and put away my weapon. "A cat?"

It's ears perked up at the sound of my voice, and sat up. I stared at the cat with utter black, and shiny fur. It stared back at me with its dark lavender eyes.

"Uh, err, h-hey there, do you belong to someone?"

The cat tilted it's head to the side, then trotted over to my feet.

I bent down in front of it, and looked at its neck, searching for a collar that indicated that the cat was adopted, but only fur was seen there.

"Aw, you are alone out here." I scratched it behind its ear.

The feline purred in content as it leaned into my touch. I noticed her tail swish, but it was curled around an object.

My head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Say, whatcha' got there?" My hand reached out to her tail, but as soon as it came in contact, she jerked away from me. Her eyes narrowed at me.

I crouched down lower in front of her. "Look, its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to see what you're holding," I said in a low, serene voice. My hand slowly, and carefully crept around her, and retrieved the mysterious object that her tail curled around.

Her eyes were glued on to me, watching my movements, alert to anything bad that I could do.

My eyes widened at the sight of the familiar Red Crescent moon shaped necklace.

"K-Kiara…?" her name trembled out of my lips. What happened to her? The black string of the necklace looked ripped, as if it was forcibly taken off.

I gripped the necklace. Nya, not Kiara. Who is out there? Where are they?

I dropped the necklace into my pouch.

(Nya's POV)

I let the little flame roll back and forth on my knuckles. I figured out how to control flames, but I can't make my own.

I stared at the flame intently, as if searching for something, but I only got the flame staring back at me. It swayed back and forth slightly.

I coughed. I breathed heavily. I swung my hand, and the flame disappeared.

I feel terrible, I think I'm starting to get ill. I laid down on the cold concrete floor. I shivered in displeasure.

I heard the heavy metal door creek open.

My facial expression darkened.

I sat up quickly, and glared darkly at _him._ "What the hell do you want?" I spat out.

He only smirked that familiar smirk. "Well good afternoon to you too," he replied with an evil chuckle. He walked toward me casually.

I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fist. My nails digging into my skin, enough to draw some blood. "Get the hell away from me you _Monster." _I emphasized on the last word, making sure he heard it perfectly.

"You should really watch what you say Nya, it could lead to-"

"Consequences," I interrupted rudely. "Screw that! All that 'consequences' crap!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "You already took _everything _from me! You beat me, you took away my friends, family! You took away my home! Everything!"

He only shook his head. He was now in front of me. "You. Are. Wrong"

"I am-"

I felt a sting of pain on my right cheek. My eyes widened, I looked behind me. There was a kunai embedded on the floor. The sharp tip laced with blood, my blood.

I froze suddenly. My hand shakily touched the cut on my cheek, my dirty finger tips ran through the cut. The cut was about three inches.

I brought my fingers to face me. I saw blood. I slowly closed my hand, and looked at him with terrified eyes.

He looked at me with emotionless amber eyes. He spun another kunai around his index finger. He grunted. "So, you are saying that I can't be any worse?"

In a split second, he held the kunai to my neck. I felt the sharp metal touch the flesh of my neck. I inwardly gulped.

"Heh," he went. "How easy it would be to cut your neck right now." He turned the kunai so the sharp tip was touching just below my chin.

"You poor little thing, lost both your parents, all you have is your brother," he spoke softly, but his voice carried no empathy.

"I have my friends, they are my family now," I spoke, but I sounded so…feeble.

"Ah yes...so called 'friends' you must feel good. You have someone you trust, but how does it feel when they betray you, all at once? Just throwing your trust away like scrap. They are going to leave you here, they won't look for you, they have abandoned you."

I found my voice at that moment. "Shut up! You know nothing of them, they would never, they are the most faithful, and loyal people you will ever- AH!"

He cut my neck with the kunai, but I was thankful it wasn't at all deep.

He waved a finger side-to-side at me. "Tsk, tsk, I warned you about the consequences of your attitude."

He stood up, and put the kunai in his pouch. "If your friends really did care about you, then why didn't they find you?"

Using my fist, I pushed it toward the flame of my candle, and enlarged the fire, blowing a massive amount of fire toward Blaze.

With one arm, he thrust it toward the fire, and extinguished the fire.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you are a fire elemental, just like me." He glanced at me. "Perhaps you can be of use after all."

(Jay's POV)

I better get back to Kai, I need to tell him about this.

I looked back at the tiny cat who just stared at me curiously, she was sitting straight up, with her tail swishing side-to-side.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "Do you want to come with me?" I had a feeling that Kai would object to this, but hey, it's a cat all alone in a forest.

The cat tilted her head to the side slightly to the side, and blinked at me in response.

"Take that as a yes I guess." I went over and picked her up. I held her up in front of me as she stared back. "I should give you a name," I stated with a smile.

I tilted my head as I looked at her. "Hmm, Mimi?"

The cat surprisingly narrowed her eyes at me, as if saying 'no way.'

I pouted. "Fine, what about…Acus?"

Both of her ears fell flat on her head, and narrowed her eyes even more at me, sending me a message that said, 'Are you serious? Is that the best you can come up with?'

I made a face at her. "Geez, I'm just coming up with ideas here…hm…uh…" I stared at her black coat. "Juuniji?" It meant midnight.

Her ears went slightly up, and she stopped glaring. It seemed she agreed with the name.

I nodded with a grin. "Juuniji it is!"

I looked down at my pouch that was strapped to my waist. "Hmm, do you think you can go in there Juuniji?"

I opened my pouch and put her in the pouch. She fit perfectly, she poked her head out, and looked up at me.

"Well I guess we better get going to meet Kai."

I ran north to Kai's direction.

In about half an hour, I finally caught up to the team.

"Kai!" I called out. I gasped for air after all that running.

The three turned to face me. "Jay?" they all said.

"Look at this." I took Juuniji from my pouch, and presented her in front of my friends.

Kai's eyes widened a bit. "Jay-"

I held a hand up to silence him. "I know, I know you are going to say 'no' we can't have a cat, but come on, she was all alone in the forest. And-"

"What's that in your pouch Jay?" Cole asked, motioning to my pouch.

I looked at it to see Kiara's necklace hanging out of it. "Uh- N-nothing!" I said, stuffing the object back into my pouch. "It is just something I found in the forest, don't worry about it!" I put on a nervous grin. I knew the ends of my lips were twitching, showing that I was lying, I can't lie to save my life.

Cole made a suspicious face. "Jay, give it to me. **Now."**

I gulped. "Look Cole, I said don't worry about it, it is just a-string that I found and I-"

"**Now **Jay," Cole demanded.

I suddenly felt smaller. "F-fine." My hands shook as I put Juuniji down. My fingers trembled as I reached for Kiara's necklace. I handed the necklace to Cole.

Cole stared at the necklace for a bit before snapping his eyes back at me.

"Where did find this?" he growled.

"I-I-uh, i-it was the cat! S-She was holding it!" I stuttered out pointing to Juuniji, who just layed on the ground, watching Cole's reaction.

Cole's charcoal eyes looked down at Juuniji. "Jay we are not keeping this cat."

"But Cole this isn't fair! She-"

"That is final!"

"But-"

"Enough," kai said. "Maybe this cat can help us, since the hideout is hidden, maybe **she** could find it. She's small enough to fit through holes, she has night vision, and perceptive. Maybe she can help."

I gave Kai a weird look. "Uh, I'm glad I can keep her, but Kai she isn't like a trained cat."

Kai shrugged. "It should be in her instincts."

Cole growled, and clenched the necklace.

"Why, hello Ninjas," a voice from the treetops said.

We looked up to see a man, with spiked up hair, and a smug look on his face.

We were about to get out our weapons when-

"Please, no need for that," the man stated. "I just came to offer a deal."

Before any of us could ask anything, he said, "Your golden weapons, for your friend here."

Behind him, he threw a body next to him. Messed up short, black air, and a ripped up kimono, a kimono that was all too familiar.

She looked at us with shocked eyes.

"Nya!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
A tough Decision**

**I would like to say Thank you to all of those people who had gave me some solution and tips about my problem! ;)  
Ok, this is my first chapter for Burning. Hope ya' all love it! ;)  
**

**(Jay's POV)**

I looked to the girl in front of me. Her skin covered in dirt, her hair messy with many knots in them. Her clothes ripped and dirty. Her body skinny as if she was given no food at all. I looked at Nya, she looked me and moved her mouth… mouthing _help me_.

"I'll repeat. Give me your weapons and I'll give your friend back," the man smirked raising a blade next to her throat.

"Don't do it!" Her voice was shaking. Her light brown eyes were scared. She grunted a bit as I saw the man pulled the blade closer.

We suddenly heard a deep growl from the cat. Laying down with her paws stretched out to the front. Seeing the claws is telling me this cat is ready to attack this man. The fur on her back stood up and her tail was high up. Slowly she stood into a standing formation and she snarled showing her fangs. The man paid no attention to the cat.

Back to the question… Give up my weapon for Nya? If I do, all of Ninjago will fall. If I don't… Nya would die. I would never be the same… as well as Kai.

My hand shakes making the Nunchucks rattle. I throw my weapon on the ground and looked at Nya. Her eyes telling me I shouldn't have done that. If Nya did die… I would kill myself. I can't imagine a life without her. She's like the source of my soul, if she dies, as well as me. It would feel if my heart no longer exist. I looked to the others, Kai did the same thing. As he threw down the sword onto the thick layer of snow, it melts slowly.

"No!" Nya cried but she started to yelp in pain as blood slowly trickled down her neck.

"Nya!" I heard Kai cried at the same time as I did. Her eyes started to slowly tear.

"All of it!" The man snapped. I heard a pitta-patta of small footsteps. I looked to the cat which was walking to Cole and went onto her hind legs with her nose nudging the hand Cole has with the necklace. Cole raised his hand higher making the cat jump.

"Just give the damn necklace to her," Kai demanded.

"Why should I?" Cole yelled but Kai just glared at him. Finally he did and laid down the necklace on the ground. The cat sniffed it seeing if this was a trick but seeing it's not, she nudged her nose at the pendent and then the cat slowly poked her head through the lace with the necklace hanging from her neck. Slowly, a light was shone making everyone cover their eyes.

As the light disappeared, there was no longer a cat but a girl with black hair and brown highlights and brown eyes with tiny pink dots possibly from the contacts she was wearing. It was Kiara.

"Kiara?!" Cole and I asked shocking. Whoa… I did not see that coming!

"Fire Blaze!" I heard her roar out. "I will not let you kill or harm another soul!" Wow, she sure is mad.

"Awwww, poor kitty cat came for more," Fire Blaze smirked. More? That's right, Kiara meet him before and Kiara is a cat?

**(Kiara's POV)**

I cannot let this beast hurt anyone else. He already kill Aunt Kiyomi, now I must get revenge. I stood in a fighting stance. I'm not afraid to die. At least Fire Blaze won't hurt another soul. I let out a war cry and charged at him.

_This is for you Aunt Kiyomi._

As I ran at him, I grabbed the small dragger hiding in my hair as it was done in a bun. This was another gift from Aunt Kiyomi. I admired the handle which was black with pink diamonds along the handle. As I was meters from Blaze, I swish my dragger back and forward showing I'm not afraid.

"Stop otherwise she's dead," Blaze demanded as he removed the knife from her neck and pointed it in front him towards me. Suddenly, his hand with the knife burst into flames and his grip on Jay's friend neck went tighter. I stopped. What am I going to do?

**(Nya's POV)**

His grip around my throat tightens. I can feel the lack of Oxygen and my head felt dizzy but the flame in his hand… Only if I can consternate hard. I closed my eyes picturing the flame in my head. Feeling the heat amongst my skin. Smelling the smoke as it filled my nose. Suddenly, I felt a loose on the grip around my neck. Suddenly Blaze screamed in pain as I burned him. I quickly crawled over to the guys. I was greeted by a hug from Kai. Oh how much I missed his strong and warm embrace. Next I was greeted by another pair of arms… Jay's.

"Nya!" They all called my name. I felt Kai cradled me in his arms. I feel dizzy from using the rest of my energy. Next I saw darkness as my eye lids flutter close… At least I'm back with my family…

**(Kiara's POV)**

As Blaze clutched his arm, I took my move. I jumped in the air and towards Blaze with my small dragger in my hand. I swished it as I landed back on the ground just making a thin cut on his face. I jumped back in a fighting stance waiting for his next move. With my feet, I kicked back Jay's and his friend's weapons.

"You!" I heard Blaze roared. I looked back at him, charging at me.

"Duck down!" I heard Jay yelled. I obeyed and I saw lighting shooting out of his weapon and hitting Blaze but somehow, he deflected it with his fire element. I saw a bolt of electricity coming towards me, I rolled to the left with my stomach on the cold ice. I quickly went to stand up but next I was blown back as Blaze shoot a fireball at me.

I looked down to see my sleeve of my jumper on fire. The heat burned my arm. I quickly place my arm in the snow putting out the fire.

"Kiara Watch Out!" I heard Cole yelled. I turned to face him seeing him run towards me as Blaze blow another attack. The black Ninja leaped in front of me taking the blow.

"COLE!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Start Of The Battle**

**(Kiara's POV)**

"Kiara Watch Out!" I heard Cole yelled. I turned to face him seeing him run towards me as Blaze blow another attack. The black Ninja leaped in front of me taking the blow.

"COLE!" I screamed as I saw him being pushed back into a nearby tear making the snow on its trunk and branches fall covering his body. I stood up and rushed over to the black covered with white figure. As I bend over him, I dusted the snow off his cold face.

"Cole!" I heard the others called his name.

"Cole, wake up," I shook his body. "Cole… Cole!" My trembling hand went to his neck to see any pulses… Luckily, there was 1… now 2… it was slow but he was alive, just knocked out cold. I look to the others nodding my head signaling that he's alive. I saw their faces filled with hatred and anger for Fire Blaze. I looked back to Cole.

Lips purple and blue. Skin pale and white like the snow. His smooth face was now covered with goosebumps. There was an urge inside of me to cradle him in my arms to keep him warm and safe. Why? I'm in a battle. What is this feeling bottling up inside of me?

**(Jay's POV)**

I watched as Cole got blasted into a tree. God I hate that Fire Blaze! He first kidnapped Nya, threatens her and goes hurting us. I felt anger boiling up in my stomach, a sudden outburst as I swung my Nunchucks over my head and flicking it towards Blaze sending a bolt towards him. I just hope he doesn't reflect it like he did before.

I watched it moving towards him at lightning speed. He can't dodge this one, it's too fast for him. I smirked. A loud thunder crackle was heard as it made contact with Blaze. I watch and heard him curse in pain and clutching his leg when I kind of aimed for the stomach but who cares, I got him!

"Well done Jay!" I heard Kai cheered as he still held Nya close to him. I wish I could give her a cuddle too…

"You'll pay for that!" I heard Blaze roared. I turned my head to face him. I saw a bundle of fire escape his hand rushing towards me. Next I saw Ice placing the fire out. I looked to see a Shuriken coming towards Blaze but he jumped up missing the shuriken. It returned to its rightful owner, Zane.

"Jay, here," I heard Kai said as he gave me a sleeping Nya to hold and Kai ran towards Fire Blaze with his sword above his head on fire ready to strike down. As he brought the sword down, Blaze rolled to the right and shoot a fireball out of his hand into Kai's side.

"Kai!" I shouted but also joined in with Zane and Kiara. Kai struggled backwards and landed in the snow clutching his side with his right arm and using the other to get him with us while holding his sword. Zane ran from his spot and helped Kai up. Score count, Nya, my girlfriend, Cole, my brother and Kai, my girlfriend's brother also my best friend. I walked over to Kai who was on the snow clutching his side. I gave him Nya.

"Jay, don't!" I heard him yelled. I don't care, as long as I get revenge. A fuse snapped in me… I never felt so angry in my life.

"This is for my girlfriend you monster!" I shouted and shoot a dead lightning fast bolt towards him hitting him in the arm. Good.

"And this is for my brother!" I shoot another hitting him in the leg making him stumble backwards into a tree for support and he clutch his leg with his good arm. I heard him pant for a bit. I don't care. I'm not going to let him get a break. I'm not in the mood for kindness.

"And for my best friend!" This one hit him in the chest and he fell upon the cold ice.

"Jay?" I heard Kiara called. I looked back. Zane, Kai and Kiara had the most shocked expression yet. I chuckled a bit.

"What? I'm just mad. It's called revenge you know," I called back but we were interrupted once we heard Fire Blaze laughing softly to himself. This doesn't sound good. I saw him standing up with no struggle or pain expression. I walked backwards joining the others. We saw him stretch out his back. Suddenly, his face hardens and anger returned back onto his face.

"You pesky ninja!" He yelled… this one was different from the others. Louder, angrier and annoying. His voice wasn't shaking with scared or pain but anger. This scared me. Does this mean he's hiding something from us? Suddenly he roared into the open. His amber eyes turned into a deep blood crimson red colour with a spark of flame in them. His skin turned darker and his voice went deep. His clothes went darker. His figure went bigger as in height and muscles.

I felt his aura… dark, evil, hot and strong. This is only the beginning… Oh dear.

**Please review! What ya think? Good? Terrible? Anyway I hope you like it ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
Smoke**

**This chapter was written with the help of my utterly amazing, wonderful and nice friend Minnie. I was too lazy to write this chapter since I needed to work on the others so I made Minnie do from the bit once they get onto the bounty. **

**(Jay's POV)**

As Blaze turned into his darker self, Cole woke up from his beauty rest.

"Nice to have you back because we need you," I stated as he stood up holding his head.

"What happened to him?" Cole groaned… His head must really hurt.

"Long story but come on bud, we need you," Kai stated as he stood up with Nya in his arms.

"Kai, don't push yourself, just sit down and look after Nya," Zane told the fire Ninja and lightly pushed him down by the shoulders. Kai puffed while I chuckled. As Cole, Kiara, Zane and I stood in a defensive position we watched as Fire Blaze floats in the fire and around him , there was fire creating a sphere over him.

"Zane, create a thick ice force shield over us and kai and Nya," I heard Kiara demanded. We all looked at her. She had a serious facial expression on. "Do it now! If not we'll get burned to death!"

**(No POV's)**

Her shouts slightly scared Zane and he fumble to hold his shurikens right. Once he did, he created a thick layered ice shield around them. They all watched as the sphere around Blaze grew and the fire became fiercer and looks a bit more lava. Suddenly, the sphere burst making fire or lava fly everywhere hitting trees making them burst on flames. As it hit the icy shield, it turned into steam. Zane tried his best to keep the shield up and repair but the fire was very hot.

Once there was no more fire flying around. Blaze floated down. He looked around admiring the burning trees, bushes but the water underneath his feet. He took in the smell of smoke and grinned.

"I'll see you next time ninja," he smirked and a bright light was left behind as he was gone in a blink of an eye. Kai helped from the inside to melt the ice but only wetting them all in the process. Once they were out of the shield, they had another problem to deal with.

"The forest…" Zane stated as he looked to the forest that went up in flames and the smoke that filled their nose.

"Zane, put it out!" Cole ordered which Zane did but the fire spreading from tree to tree.

"It's going to be hard to put out all of this amount," Zane complained as continued to use his shurikens of ice to put out the fire. Jay reacted quickly and changed his weapon into his jet with Zane in it. As the two flew above the forest, Zane made it snow making the forest return to its icy state.

**Hours Later At The Bounty (Minnie's work from here)**

Cole was sitting on a fluffy beanbag. He had open a book about dark ninja's, trying to see if he could find anything about Blaze or his weaknesses. Kiara walked in and plopped herself on the beanbag next to him. "So, what are you up to?" she inquired.

"I'm trying to find out anything I can about Blaze, or any of his weaknesses. But so far, nothing… just nothing," he groaned, and buried his head in the book once again.

"Alright then, Mr Sensible, but… you see… Ummm…" she stumbled, her face as red as Kai's ninja suit.

"Yes…" Cole was suddenly quite interested as to what she had to say.

"Well, you see, I… sort of like you. And, it's awkward for me, being around you all the time, with you not having any idea," she sighed, got up, and started to slip out of the door.

"STOP, wait, Kiara, its ok, I like you too,"

"You do?"

"Yes, now, come here!" he ordered. She turned on her heel and made her way towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in towards him. Kiara could feel the warmth of his body as she went with the flow. Cole put some music on, and they slowly began to waltz. He was there, with his arms around her waist, and Kiara with hers around his neck, when Lloyd came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something here?" Lloyd questioned, with an evil grin on his face. Kiara and Cole were startled by the young boy's sudden arrival.

"Uh, no," Kiara replied, and jumped out of Cole's grip.

"Oh, of course not," Lloyd snickered, and left the room, chuckling to himself, leaving the two older kids with red faces.

**(Nya's POV)**

I lay on my bed in my room, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what we had done so wrong that Blaze had decided to release his wrath on us. It was just plain unfair. Kiara entered our room in silence, closed the door and started screaming excitedly.

"What, what is it?" I asked, jumping at the fact that she was screaming.

"Oh my God, I just told Cole I like him, and he likes me too!" she squealed, and ran and practically jumped on her bed, sending pillows and feathers flying.

"Oh Kiara, that's fantastic!" I cried.

"Yes, but we were there dancing, and Lloyd came in and busted us, we both went so red..." her sentence was interrupted by the door opening, it was Jay.

"Um, Kiara, can Nya and I please have some privacy?" Jay asked, and motioned towards the door.

"Oh, of course," she smirked and looked at me. I scowled at her, and she just poked her tongue out. She truly is immature sometimes. Just as she was leaving the room, and Jay's back was to her, she made a little heart with her fingers. I grabbed a pillow, and pegged it at her head. She shrieked and slammed the door, running down the hall as fast as she could.

"What is it Jay?" I asked, curious as to what he wanted to ask me.

"Well, I was thinking, you see, I like you a lot, and I was wondering…"

"Yes,"

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" he stammered. I could tell he was nervous as it all came out as one word.

"Of course I will Jay!" I exclaimed. He picked me up, and started whirling me around. Oh God, I have been waiting for him to ask me out for ages, and he finally did it. I'm so excited!

**(Blaze's POV)**

I looked through the crystal ball – it had taken me months to finally acquire it, but let's just say, the sacrifice was worth it... I could see the ninja's on their stupid precious Bounty. They thought that they were so cool, and that they were safe. Like hell they are. I'll soon get them, and their precious little cat girl too. And they'll never know what hit them…

**Ok, so this is Minnie. I wrote from once they got onto the bounty for Grace or ZaneLoverFan88, so what do you think. Are Cole and Kiara gonna hook up? And what do you think the sacrifice Blaze made was? Please tell us what you think of this chapter! 3 **

**xx Minnie xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Terrible Dates**

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for waiting! It's ZaneLoverFan88! So I'll be writing the rest of the story unless I say otherwise. **

**(Cole's POV)**

I starred at the top of the bunk bed and thought back to what happened just before. Do I really like her? Kiara? Heck, I don't know what's her favorite colour or favorite dish. Such small simple words can change someone's life. So effective and strong meaning.

I know I like her as a friend but in that kind of way? Why does my mouth move quicker than my mind? If I tell her I was just joking or I didn't mean it… she'll be heart-broken. I guess I'll just have to go with it and maybe… just maybe she'll break up with me… Poor Kiara.

**(Nya's POV)**

I swirled around in a dress that ends above my knees. The dress have no sleeves or straps so it was tight around my body. Where my waist is, there was a black silk ribbon belt. From the waist down, it was black and as it went down, it went in layers. The top part where it held the… um… breast… it was black and red checkered. I smiled. The prefect dress.

I walked over to my jewelry box to pick up 3 bracelets. 1 red, 1 black, 1 silver. I slip it onto my right wrist. I next picked up a silver drop earing with rubies in them. Same with the necklace. I walked to my drawer to take my black handbag off and I slip into a pair of black flat. As I was about to place my hand on the handle to go out, it opened and I saw Kai.

"Whoa, Nya… Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"Umm… On a date,"

"With Jay?" I nodded. "At least wear something with sleeves. Go and change into something else,"

"Kai! Stop babying me around! I'm 16 and old enough to take care of myself!" I shouted but cover my mouth. I never yelled at kai… Well never in anger. "Kai… I'm sorry but… Fine I will," I said and went to push him out of my room but he stopped.

"No… you're right… I need to stop acting like you're a child… I'm sorry I haven't realized you are old enough to make your own decision,"

"Thanks Kai," I said and hugged him before going to the training grounds and waited for Jay. Although my burn marks and scars are visible… I guess that doesn't matter. I want to impress Jay.

**Later that day**

We walked up to a restaurant and got a table for two. I starred at Jay. He starred at me back. His cheeks were red like Kai's suit. His eyes dreamily looked at me.

"You look soooo pretty Nya," he slurred making me blush.

"Aww, thanks Jay. You look good too," I giggled as his head fell down his hand and face planted into the table. His brown-orange hair was brushed to the side giving him an elegant look. He also looked charming in his formal suit. He lifted his head back up and there was a huge red mark on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked giggling.

"I am now," he replied and dreamily looked at me.

**(Jay's POV)**

Nya… I must say, she's the sun on my rainy day. Her smile is brighter than 1 million fireflies. She's the reason I keep on fighting. She's always the cure for my wounds. Without her… where would I be?

Who else wouldn't not love her? She's perfect… Cole… Damn… I hope he doesn't find out otherwise I'll be a dead man.

**(Cole's POV)**

Who do I love? Nya or Kiara? Is this even love or a puppy love or a crush? I know Nya more than Kiara… But does she like me back? I know Kiara does… Maybe I should ask Nya in person. I walked out of my room and went to Nya's and Kiara's… Luckily Kiara wasn't… Same with Nya.

"Where could she be? Jay's not here either," I whispered to myself and I walked to Kai. "You know where Jay and Nya are?"

"On a date… I don't know where," Kai replied with a shrug and left… A DATE!? That prick! I ran at of the monastery and onto Rocky. How dare he? Nya just got back and already he taking her on a… date… Does that mean she loves him and not me? What does Nya sees in him? He's weak! I'm stronger than him! I'm the leader! A girl like Nya should be with me! I jumped off the dragon and onto the streets of Ninjago City. I know Jay would take her here. He's dead. Completely dead. I just felt something snap. No more Mr Nice Guy.

I looked back to the dragon and waved my hand off signaling it to go back home. I peeped into each restaurant but no Jay or Nya.

**(Nya's POV)**

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and took a sip of the red wine.

"That was delicious!" Jay exclaimed. I smiled at him. He's so sweet and funny!

"Agreed," I said and placed my fork and knife next to each other signaling to the waiter that I'm done and he can take my dish.

"No more burnt rice and noodles," I said. Blaze only gave small amount of burnt rice to eat and while I was stuck in the monastery, I had noodles.

"Wow… that must have sucked,"

"It did… Thanks Jay for taking me out," And I leaned in to kiss him. I was just centimeters from his lips when the doors of the restaurant were banged opened.

"Nya! What are you doing!" Our heads turned around to see Cole standing in the door way. Is this the Cole we know?

"Cole?" We both questioned in unison. All eyes were glued on him. He stormed his way in towards us. I stood up and made my way towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked down to see his hands in fist and his knuckles were white. I looked into his eyes. Full of anger. He didn't look at me. He looked at Jay.

"Move out of the way Nya," he hissed through his teeth. What gotten into him?

"Cole, you're not going to hurt anyone are you?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder. I looked back to Jay who had concern all over his face. He stood up pushing his chair a little bit back.

"Nya… I won't say it again. Move out of the way," I felt his muscles tense.

"Cole… but-" He cut me off by grabbing my hand off his shoulder and twisted it. I shrieked out in pain and fell to the ground gasping my right wrist. I fought hard to not let the tears fall. I heard the crowd whisper and slightly screaming… My guess is that they think Cole going to hurt them.

"Cole! What's your problem!?" I heard Jay shouted. I looked up to the two who starred into each other.

"What's my problem!?" Cole roared and took a step closer to Jay and towered himself over him. Cole is much stronger than Jay as well as height. "You know what it is! Ever since that damn accident!" Cole shouted and pushed Jay causing him to fall on the table and made it break beneath him.

"Jay!" I cried. Cole next grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pulled him up so that they were face to face. The crowd gasped and shrieked. I glared at Cole. "Let him go!" but he ignored me. If he and Cole fight until death… Cole will win.

"You know it's never going to happen between you two! It was always going to be me and her!" Jay shouted and spat in his face. They're… Fighting over me… So does this mean Coles stills likes me even though he and Kiara are supposed to be going out? I looked at them both. I watched as Cole lifted Jay by the neck and threw him at another set of tables. Crashing into plates then into the wall.

"Jay!" I cried and crawled over to him without using my right wrist. Everyone in the restaurant left including the staff. They all knew how this is going to end and they don't want to be witnesses. Using my left arm to help, I wasn't fast enough, Cole beat me to him. I watch as he pulled Jay up again. He was covered in food and cuts and bruises were all over him. I shook my head and stood up and charged at Cole and leaped onto his back making him let go of Jay. I banged on his back with my hands ignoring the pain in the right.

"Get off Nya!" Cole yelled and threw me off into the counter and I slid across is and as I fell, I brought down the cash register and the paperwork. I groaned as I gripped my left leg to see I landed on an open stapler making it stabbing into my skin. It was a horrible sight to see but I dug my nails in to take it out. I winched in pain. Just then I saw jay rushed to my side. I saw blood trickling down his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded but he disappeared as Cole pulled him up by the hair.

"Jay!" I screamed his name. I used my arms to climb up the counter to see what's going on. What got into Cole? He never been this fierce before. It's like evil had processed him. When I got the chance, I looked into his eyes, they had a little bit of red. That wasn't there before… Blaze. It's has to be. Cole will never hurt any of us. Blaze must have processed him with some dark magic.

There has to be some cure for dark magic but what? My mind was suddenly take back to a book. The frog prince. There is no way I'm kissing Cole. I love Jay and jay only… And my brother. I limped across the room. I quicken my pace when I saw Jay lying on the ground with his eyes closed and look like he's close to dead. I hope he's not. I saw Cole was about to throw a punch at him. He held it in the air. I took my chance and leap between the two.

"Cole! I know you're in there!" I shouted and waved my arms in front of him for him not to hit me.

"Of course I'm here!" I heard him snapped.

"But I need the real Cole! Not the mean one! Fight it Cole! You're under a spell! Fight it!" I choked as tears streamed down. Cole shook his head then gripped it.

"Get out of me!" he yelled.

"Fight it!" Finally, he did. Once he did, he looked around.

"Nya… What in the name happened here?" he asked. I sighed, he back to normal but right now, I need to check Jay. I squat down and pulled him closer to me.

"Jay," I whispered.

"I didn't do that did I..?" Cole asked. I nodded softly. "Nya… I'm so sorry," he apologized but I ignored him. I went to feel jay's pulse… There's nothing there!

"Call the ambulance, quickly!"

**Oh no! What happened to Jay? The crystal ball not only let you see through it but can process someone who is feeling jealously. Please review! ;) See you guys next ime!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Please Stay Alive**

**(Nya's POV)**

"Call the ambulance, quickly!" I shouted as the tears came streaming down my face and onto Jay's suit. I heard Cole's footstep grew softer as he ran to the phone. I cup Jay's cheeks with my hand. "Jay!" I called his name but he didn't reply. My head slowly went down and rested on his body. "Jay, please!"

I stopped and lifted my head once I heard the sirens of the ambulance and 1 police car. They rushed into the restaurant and took him away.

"Sorry Ma'am but you need to stay here for questing," one of the cops said when I tried to go with Jay to the Hospital. "So what happened?"

"I-I was on a date with my boyfriend," I started.

"And?" he asked. I couldn't tell them it was Cole otherwise they'll put him under arrest.

"Umm… You see, a friend of our had been put under a spell and he… umm… attack my boyfriend,"

"Can you please tell me his name so I can put him under arrest for hurting a citizen and wrecking venue's property?"

"He was under a spell so it wasn't his fault! He doesn't deserve to be put under arrest!" I shouted.

"How do you know if he's been placed under a spell?"

"He's kind and won't hurt anyone of us but he did,"

"Who's us?" he questioned. I can't tell him they're the ninja that saved the city.

"My housemate and I," I lied.

"Ok, what is your boyfriend name?"

"Err… Jay walker," I said nervously… He's going to know that I'm lying soon.

"Lucky you, your boyfriend is one of the ninja,"

"I know…"

"And your mate that attacked him?"

"Umm… C-Cole,"

"Wait… Are you Nya?" I nodded slowly.

"I'm your guys' biggest fan!" Oh dear… this conversation is going to be awkward…

**(Jay's POV)**

Everything was a blur. I heard voices frantically screaming. I looked my eyes slowly to see a white room with people wearing coats and green mask and some sort of thing to hold back their hair. My body ached and stung. The voices lowered down as a bright light was placed over my head. I heard the beeping of a machine going at a heart rate pace.

I'm in a hospital… What happened to me? That's right, Cole beaten the pulp out of me while I was on a date with Nya. Nya! I shoot up into a sitting position ignoring the pain in my body.

"Sir, please lay back down!" I heard 1 of the nurses shouted and tried pushing me down. I felt many pairs of hands on my body trying to restrain me on the bed.

"Nya!" I called. I repeated her name many times.

"Sir, please be quiet otherwise we can to put you to sleep," another voice said. I ignored them. I need Nya. I need to make sure she's alright. I squint my eyes trying to hold back the tears of the pain in my chest, head, leg and arm… and my bicep as they inserted a needle. I felt the liquid being inserted to my arm. Everything blurred even more. I tried to keep my eyes open but they keep on shutting. I felt weaker and weaker and my struggling to find Nya decreased.

"Nya…" I said softly until I saw black.

**(Nya's POV)**

I was finally allowed to be free and I rushed to the hospital while Cole went back to the monastery. I rushed through the doors and to the counter.

"Can you tell me where Jay Walker is?" I asked quickly.

"Room 63 on the 3rd floor to your right," the clerk answered. I rushed over to the elevator ignoring the pain in my left leg. Once I got in, I pushed the button quickly and many times.

"Come on!" I screamed and the door finally closed. Once it reach for the 3rd floor I dashed out of the elevator and looked to the right… 59…61…63!

I opened the door and rushed into to see Jay lying on the bed unconscious and the nurses taking x-rays.

"Ma'am, you need to leave right now," a man told me.

"He's my boyfriend! Please, let me speak to him!" I begged but they all shook their heads.

"We had just gave him anaetheris, right now we're just seeing all the damages done to him, if you wait outside, I'll be there and tell you what's wrong," I was hesitance at first but I went outside and dumped myself on the seats outside. It had been around 1 hour until a doctor came out. I stood up and walked over to him.

"How is he?" I asked. I heard him sigh… This can't be good.

"He broke his left arm, right leg, 2 of his ribs, chipped a bone in his neck and skull, sprain ankle and he have a crack in his right radius,"

No, this could not be happening. Not to Jay, anyone but Jay. "When will he be out of hospital?"

"Roughly a week or two if you want him to be at home as soon as possible and stay in bed or he can stay in the hospital for many months, this way if something goes wrong, we can fix it straight away," the doctor replied. I sighed.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"In about 10 minutes, if you want, you can go in now while the nurses and I clean up," I nodded. I followed the doctor in and I sat on a chair next to Jay's bed. I wanted to hold his hand but I could hurt him further with all his injuries.

10 minutes later, I heard him groan in pain. He was wrapped in bandages. His head, neck, arm, leg and chest.

"Nya?" I heard him say weakly.

"Shhh Jay," I whispered and moved his hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and stiff," he replied and closed his eyes. "So what's wrong with me?" I couldn't help but let the tears fall. "Don't cry Nya… please,"

"You broke your left arm, right leg, 2 of your ribs… sprain your ankle, crack in your right radius and chipped a bone in your neck and skull," I cried.

"No wonder why my head is pounding," he said and let a small laugh. I laugh a little as I wiped the tears away.

"Where's Cole?" he asked. I could feel myself go pale. I heard the anger in his voice.

"Jay, it's not what you think-"

"Where is he?" Jay asked a little louder.

"Cole's back at the monastery… But listen! He was under Fire Blaze's spell! You got to trust me-"

"Nya… I do trust you," he said weakly.

"Well... you have a choice of staying here roughly for a week or two if you want to be at home as soon as possible and stay in bed or you can stay in the hospital for several months, this way if something goes wrong, the doctors can tend to you quickly," I said and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Let's talk to the other guys first," he replied and I inched my lips closer to his then kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome Back and Sorry**

**Nya's POV**

The guys and Kiara came quickly. Kai and Zane asked Jay so many questions while Cole stayed at the door. I walked over to Cole and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Cole, it's blaze,"

"Still… I hurt my brother," I sighed. "How bad?" I took a big breath before answering him.

"He broke his left arm, right leg, 2 of his ribs, chipped a bone in his neck and skull, sprain ankle and he have a crack in his right radius," I heard Cole gasp. "Cole… Like I said, it isn't your fault,"

"But I hurt him so bad! He my teammate! My friend! My best friend! My brother!" At this point, he was towering over me.

"Cole!" I heard Kai, Kiara and Jay yelled. Suddenly, he shook his head and ran out.

"Cole!" I called after him.

"let me talk to him," I heard Kiara said and she ran past me and over to Cole.

**Kiara's POV**

"Cole!" I called after him. I rushed through the hospital and ran over to him. He may be stronger and taller but I'm faster. As I just about to grab his shirt, he made and sharp turn. I tried to stop but I slid across the floor. I quickly got up and chased after him. "Cole!"

He continued to run and ran outside. I still followed. "Cole!" As I was centimeters away, I leaped and jumped onto him and we both landed on the grass. I looked around, we were already in a park and luckily, no one was here. "Cole! What's wrong with you?" I asked softly. He refuses to look at me.

"I don't want to hurt you," he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Please… go away. I already hurt Jay and Nya and I don't want to hurt you," His voice was filled with hurt and sadness.

"I want the real Cole back… this isn't the Cole I fell in love with," I sighed and got off him. "I'm sorry Cole, but this is the end for us if you're going to keep on acting like a jerk," and I refused to look at him. I felt my eyes tear up and I was about to leave him alone to go back to the hospital until I was quickly spun around and I felt another pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes a bit to see the lips belonged to Cole but his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes again and pushed my lips closer to his. I felt his hand moved down to my waist and keep it there and my arms went around his neck… Our first kiss.

He pulled off and he smiled. Before I could control myself, I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek and ran. Tears were pouring down my face. I ran as fast as my legs can carry me… Now it's his turn.

"Kiara!" I ignored him. I keep running. Suddenly I felt my been pushed into a bush. And then I saw Cole. "Kiara I'm so sorry,"

"Get off me! Get away from me!" I screamed but he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Kiara, I love you, I really do! Please! I didn't mean what a said back then!" I felt his grip soften but I slip out. I can't forgive now. I ran away again but he caught me again and he kissed me… again. I have to admit, he's a pretty good kisser. I don't know how but we started to make out. I wanted to stay like this but I knew I can't. "You still want to be my girlfriend?" I nodded and then we both laugh."I'm sorry for leaving like that so suddenly and snapping at you," Cole apologized.

"it's alright… I didn't mean to slap you," Then we got up and dust ourselves off. "Now… what happen back there?"

"To be honest… I got no idea… It's like some sort of trance…"

"What about before?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"I-I don't remember… I just remember seeing Jay and Nya on their date and then the next thing I saw was Nya in front of me looking like a mess and Jay almost dead…"

"Anything else?"

"She said how I was underneath a spell from Fire Blaze," Fire Blaze? Oh no… He got his hands on the crystal ball… not just any crystal ball.

"We need to get to the others and quickly!" I cried and started running.

"Kiara?"

"Come on! This is important!" I shouted. We burst through the hospital doors and quickly ran to Jay's room. "Guys! We are in some serious s***!" I shouted as we entered in.

"There's still no need for that language," I heard Zane said. I sighed.

"I know why Cole hurt Jay!" I blurted out.

"I told them, Cole was under a spell," Nya informed.

"But do you want to know how or why?" They all shut up. Good. "It's definite Fire Blaze. There's this crystal ball that can show anything and if someone jealous, it can consume them and turn them evil,"

"So why doesn't anyone destroy it?" I heard Jay asked.

"It's made out of an indestructible material so my aunt's friend was guarding it but if Blaze have the ball, that mean he killed the guard…"

"Is there anything else?"

"If the crystal ball in an area that's temperature is over than 10000C (21200F I think), it'll exploded and the world will go off balance,"

"What do you mean by off balance?" I heard Kai asked.

"… Gravity pressure can decrease or increase, Earth quakes will happen 1 after another, time will be way off, the planet might stop spinning, dramatic temperature changes and many more… Fire Blaze is basically a flame, and a candle flame can go up to 10000C (21200F I think… A candle flame can go up to 1000? Yeah, it was on the internet)," I explained.

"Oh dear," I heard everyone muttered… Sadly, it's the truth…

**So What you guys think? Soz for the long wait. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Flashbacks, Past and revenge. **

**Kiara's POV**

I could hear everyone starting to panic and taking in deep breaths.

"So if Fireblaze just alit… the whole world goes off balance?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"I got no idea if I over exaggerated it or I said part of the disasters but I need to go to Wildwood Forest," I declared.

"Why there?" Jay questioned.

"I'm not really supposed to say but there's a secret village in there and it contains ancient scrolls and I'm pretty sure there's one about that crystal ball," I informed.

"Ok… instead of calling it 'crystal ball' that's way too lame for a crystal ball for that strength, there's another name for it… isn't there?" Cole asked. I nodded.

"It's called the 'Glissthra Stone'… it's not technically a crystal ball but since Glissthra too hard to pronounce for some people, they just call it the '_crystal ball_'," I informed.

"Glisstar? That's not too hard," Kai said.

"Glissthra, not Glisstar," I sighed.

"Anyway, I'll come with you to Wildwood Forest," Cole volunteer.

"Thanks," I smiled. I looked back to those lips of his. I went back to our kiss… His touch was so soft.

"Kiara? Are you still in there?" I heard Nya asked. I shook my head and snap back into reality.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"So when are you going?" Zane questioned.

"Now before chaos happens," I replied and I headed straight for the door with Cole right behind me and we left. It was silent until he left the hospital and Cole transformed his scythe into his Tread Assault and I climbed in behind him since there was 1 driver seat and 1 passenger right behind.

"So who told you about this village?" Cole asked me. Tears slowly dripped down my face but he couldn't see it good.

"My aunt," I replied trying not to sound like I'm crying.

"Oh… So what's the relationship between you and your Aunt? You guys seem pretty close,"

"Umm… Before I was born, my father abandoned my mother and I and when I was young, my mother died because she was ill," I started, tears pouring down my face. My fist tightens. "So my aunt took me in and cared for me. She was the only person I had left. She protected me from everything. She even had to keep some secrets from me but I know it'll put me in danger if I know them… The reason I want to kill Fireblaze so much right now is because he killed her,"

"Kiara… I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry that happen," I heard him say. We stayed quiet for the rest of the way until we got to the boarders of Wildwood Forest. "So which way now?"

"Umm… you see that big tree over there? One which a wood plank nailed to it?"

"I think so," Cole muttered.

"Just drive there." I instructed and he followed.

**Fireblaze's POV**

I sighed as I starred at the stone as I let a tear slip. I felt guilty for killing her. Not Kiara's Aunt but the protector of the Glissthra Stone. 

**Flashback – 18 years ago**

I was only 10 once I saw her. Name of Amanda. Prettiest girl in the school.

All the guys were falling head over heels for her. I might have been the most charming and hottest dude in the grade but we all can tell she wasn't looking for anyone but today, I'm going to make my first move. I walked down the corridor and up to my locker. I saw her walking down the hall. I got my stuff out quickly and I went to turn but only to bump into her. Plan going smoothly. I opened my eye lids to reveal my dark green eyes and I flicked my bright blonde hair out of my face and saw the prize in front of me.

Long brown hair with golden highlights that goes down to her hips. I watched as she sat up slowly rubbing her head and then she opened her eyes to show her deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," I muttered and stared at me and gave a warming smile.

"It's alright," she said and went to pick up her stuff and I went to help her. We both went to pick up her last item and our hands touched. A spark was a lit. Our faces both had crimson blushes. "See you after school," she giggled and left. I saw she left a piece of paper on the ground. I went to pick it up and to only see her phone number. She left it on purpose. Not only I'm crushing on her but she's hitting on me.

**8 years later**

We were a couple now. Everyone was jealous of us. But today, is going to be the day I'm going to propose to her. I walked up to her house with the ring in my hand. Although we're young, it doesn't matter to me. I was dead serious with this girl. I was about to knock on her door but I could hear her talking to another man… around our age. The door knob twisted and I dashed into a bush and I saw her walking out with the man.

"I'll see you later angel cakes!" He called. Before leaving, she pulled him in and kisses him. I got up from the bush.

"It's over Amanda," I muttered and turned to leave.

"Blake!" she called after me and I ignored her. I began to storm off until I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait… this guy's your boyfriend?" I heard the other asked.

"It's over," I repeated firmly and went to walk away but she stopped me.

"What's in your hand?"

"Something that cost hundreds for you but don't worry about it anymore,"

"Blake!" And she snatched the ring out of my hand. I saw her eyes with tears and she looked back to her boyfriend. I took the ring back and I stormed off and went back to my apartment. I was beyond made. Breaking everything in my apartment. Mirrors, the TV, chairs, windows and doors. Drank until I puke or pass out. I've been doing it for weeks. One day, I noticed my eyes go from brown to red. As I was about to take another sip of the whiskey in front of me but it burst into flames. I went to get another bottle but the same thing happen.

Since then, I knew I was no longer the person I used to be. I renamed myself Fireblaze and moved out. I knew that I could control the element fire.

**When Fireblaze went to get the Glissthra Stone**

I had been researching and now I know where the Glissthra Stone is but there was a guard. I never knew who it was until I saw her. Amanda.

"Nice to see you again," I smirked as I lurked in the shadows watching her look around in a combat stance.

"Who's there!" she barked out.

"Maybe your ex… Maybe your enemy," I snarled and stepped out and held a flame in my hand.

"Blake! What are you doing here? How can you even stand the heat of the flame! Put it out before you cause trouble!" she yelled.

"This flame? Just something I have been practicing for the past few years," I said calmly but inside, I just wanted to rip her head off.

"What are you talking about? Put the flame out!" she screamed.

"Alright then," I said and I threw it at her.

**End** **Of Flashback**

In the end, I killed her and I obtained the Glissthra Stone. She broke my heart. What can I say? Evil runs through my heart now and it's time to kill the ninja, their little friend and their pet.

**What you think? I typed this all on my Ipod… I got banned from my laptop but oh well, at least it's posted. Please review! And what you think about Fireblaze's past? It's a bit rush….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Cole's POV**

I drove to the destination of the secret passage to the secret village. We stepped out of the weapon and I activated back. We walked towards the tree with a plank of wood nailed into an oak tree loosely. Kiara walked up to it and turned the nail a bit and a door opened up in the tree and a spiral stair was revealed inside of the tree. She walked in and I followed right after. The door shut behind us and we were in the darkness. I heard a click of 2 rocks and a flame appeared, shortly after Kiara was holding a stick with a flame on the tip.

We travelled down the spiral stairs for seem like ages and we finally reached to the bottom and a word still haven't being spoken. We walked into a dirt tunnel, just high enough that I can fit through but very narrow.

"Alright, Copy my steps, they have traps in these tunnel so no one can find this village, especially the library," she said as she stood side ways to go through a very narrow tunnel. It was hard for me to slip through with my huge chest and muscly arms but I managed. I watched her feet and place mine on the same place, and not touching a thing. Suddenly, the dirt tunnel turned into a very wide stone cave and we could hear the dips of water leaking through the ceiling. There was stalagmite pointing down from the roof, rocks all over the place.

"Don't move or touch anything, it can trigger a trap," she whispered so it wouldn't echo through the cave.

We lurked through the caves while Kiara held up the torch until we stumble across a bricked tunnel of brown, yellow, dark creamy colour, grey, black, white tiles and many more shades.

"If I remember correctly, there's a trap brick on the ground, slightly pale and blue," she told me and directed the torch towards the ground.

"Umm… How could you tell if there's all different shades?" I asked as there were many pale and blue bricks.

"They must have changed them Cole," she sighed. We walked with cautioned until we heard a clicked noise coming from her foot. I gulped. Please, oh please don't say that's the brick.

"I-is that the one?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Get low on the ground," she told me. I obeyed and laid on the cold and rough blocks. "As soon as I shift my weight, the trap would be launch," She slowly went to bend down but an arrow shot out of the wall and wedged itself into her lower right half of her stomach.

"Kiara!" I watched as she lifelessly fell to the ground. There weren't any more arrows shooting. I rushed over to her side. "Don't leave me…"

I panicked, Sensei Wu never taught us anything about first-aid and so on. What am I supposed to do?

"Cole…" I heard her whisper and the torch rolled out of her hand and into the ground, luckily still giving off light. I placed my hand over her wound and pulled out her arrow. I heard her gasp in agony. I winched. "Cole… it's no use," she whispered and her shaking, weak and pale hand cupped my cheek, tears pouring down.

"W-what you mean?" I choked.

"These traps are launched and set up to kill any intruders," She took a shaky deep breath. "This arrow has a very strong poison on it… It can kill the victim in less than 20 minutes. Within the first 5 minutes, the victim becomes blind and-" But I blocked her off.

"Don't tell me that. You're going to be okay," I took her and I held her into my arms and also holding the torch.

"What's… the point in saying I'm going to be okay if you can clearly see that I'm not going to be okay?" She said weakly. I didn't answer; I made my way through the brick tunnel and entered into a clearing and a deep pit with a bridge, made out of wood and string. Many of the planks are gone.

"You're not going to make it with me… After this bridge… You're at the village… Cole, I can't see anything anymore," She whispered. I bit my lip hard. She can't die. I love her too much just to let her go. I walked up to the bridge and walking carefully onto it. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I heard her choked. I still didn't say a word.

As I was half-way, a board snapped underneath my feet and my leg fell in. A grunt escaped my lips as one hand held Kiara and the torch while the other onto the rope rails, trying to pull myself up. Once I did, I walked quickly over to the other end without any more harm.

"Kiara, they have to have the antidote in there," I said as I walked towards a light on the other side of the tunnel.

"I… don't…" but she didn't finish.

"Kiara?" I said and looked done at her. She looked terrible. Face all pale with a bit of green. Lips were out of colour. And her eyes were closed. "Kiara?!" I placed her on the ground. Her chest rising just slowly. I picked her up again and ran towards the light on the other end.

It was more I could imagine. It was an underground village, the houses were made out of wood, a fire was in the middle. It was huge as well.

"Help! Please! Kiara's injured!"

"Kiara?!" I heard a squeaky voice, about the age of 10 that belonged to a young girl. She had red hair in locks and her bright blue eyes pierced through mine. She gasped. "Who are you and what have you done to Kiara?!"

"She was hit by one of those arrows in the brick tunnel. You have the antidote right? Please!" I informed and screamed at the end. She nodded and ran down the clearing, I ran after her.

"Ever!" She cried out. "Ever!" She repeated. A few people poke their heads out of the houses to see the commotion and gasping. "Ever! It's Kiara! She's injured!"

We ended up in front of a tiny hut. An elderly woman appeared. "Kiara," she gasped. "Bring her in, quick," I placed her on a straw bed. "Now out," she snapped. I put up my hands in defense and walked out. Oh dear. Please say she's alright.

"Kiara…"

**Rushed, I know but… Please review and sorry for the long wait. Being so busy with violin lessons, swimming and volleyball training and homework and exams. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 10**

All I saw was black. The voices around me blurred. My lower right part of my stomach burned. I let a scream of agony escaped my lips.

"_Calm down Kiara,"_ Ever? Can't be. I felt pressure being forced onto my wound. My eyes were open but I still couldn't see anything. Then I felt my body went up in temperature, my arms and legs tingly. My throat burning for water.

It was getting hard to breathe. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I wailed out. I felt my strength went back into me and I bit my lower lip. Then I felt something super-hot being placed upon my skin and on top of the wound.

"_Kiara!"_

_"No get out! It isn't safe here,"_

_"Let me in, I have to see her!"_

I could hear Cole voice echo inside my head. The conversation started to disappear. No, let me hear his soft sweet voice again! As my throat became worse, my pants for air became quicker.

"_Just breathe Kiara,"_ But it wasn't Cole's voice. A pain sensation enter my stomach and I scream out in pain. "_The antidote isn't doing anything for her…"_

Please don't let me die now, I need one more kiss from him. I opened my mouth figuring breathing through my nose isn't going to do any good. Then I gasped for him.

"Cole…" I moaned. My head was spinning and my stomach contracted. My hands flew to my stomach and squeezed it tight but I felt my hands been pulled away and tied to my sides and pinned down. I then lost the feeling of my feet. My head tighten and it felt like something was eating it. Suddenly, I felt my body became limp again like when Cole was carrying me.

_"Please, let me see her one more time before she goes away, please! Let me talk to her again,"_ I could hear Cole's voice in the blurs like my ears blocked itself. I heard many shuffles and then I heard footsteps coming closer. It's like my ears unplug themselves, I could hear his breathing and his warm breath on my now cold skin.

"Kiara, please don't leave me. I need you. The others do. I love you so much, don't go. Try and fight it please," Oh Cole, you got no idea how much I've been trying to fight it. "They said that… The antidote isn't working for you," Then I heard him sob into his hands. "I love you, please don't forget that,"

I wished I could cry but I couldn't. Instead I whispered his name and he caress my cheek. All I want to do now was to touch him as well, kiss him and see him before I go. I love you Cole and I'm sorry I can't say that to you.

**Cole's POV**

I leaned down and kissed her lips; they had only a little bit of warmth. I tried for it to be as passionate but it's hard then their lips aren't moving. Then it went cold, my tears fell onto her face and I buried my head into her chest hearing the last of her heart rate.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave now," Damn, I wish that lady wound just leave me alone.

"I'm not leaving her,"

"If you leave, I may try a new antidote,"

"She's already dead!" I snapped at her. I got no idea what had gotten into me.

"OUT!" she boomed and shove me out, and for an old lady, she's pretty strong. I fell into the rocks and dirt and I looked back into the house to see Kiara lying there lifelessly.

"Don't leave me…"

**Kiara's POV**

I was in the universe and its star twinkling at me, I no longer feel the pain I've once had felt before. But there was one pain left inside of me and it was my urge for _him._ Only if the antidote had worked… I could see him… But instead, I saw another person I've been longing to see. Aunt Kiyomi. I smiled and ran to hug her but I went through her. I gasped.

"Kiara listen to me," That voice I missed.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Not just yet," I love my aunt more than anything than Cole but if I had to choose between the two… who? "But listen, you have to defeat Blaze, he can see everything and what's happening right now, including the entrance to the village,"

"Oh dear, what have I done?" I questioned myself and guilt took over my current feelings.

"He's on his way to collect the scrolls and to kill Cole,"

"No!"

"Yes, I know this is hard but you have to be brave,"

"But… if we lose, we have to live in a world that goes off balance," I started. "But here… it's so peaceful and I have you,"

"But don't you want Cole?" she asked me. I bit my lip.

"If Blaze kills him won't he come here?"

"No, the reason I'm here is because I dedicated my life to you, I sacrificed myself therefor I'm in your heart wherever you go," she said softly. But she started to fade.

"Aunt Kiyomi!" I cried out trying to reach for her.

"I don't have much time," she sighed. "He's coming to you! Get the crystal ball off him! Don't let it get destroyed!" And she vanished.

"Aunt Kiyomi!" and light returned to my eyes, blinding it for a spilt second. I gasped for air but I felt a hand on mine.

"Kiara," I opened my eyes again to see his face.

"Am I still dead?" I asked and I reach my hand to touch his face.

"No silly," and my eyes started to focus on him. I smiled and leap onto him knocking him down to the ground and kissed him. The lips I once missed to kiss. "You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Not for long," I muttered. He stopped smiling and looked at me. "Blaze can see what we're doing at this very moment and he's coming here to kill us!" I exclaimed and jump off.

"Kiara!" I heard another 2 voices.

"Ever! Mione!" I exclaimed and I brought them into a hug. Ever is about the age of 68, she has lavender eyes and her grey hair blended in with the cave walls. And there's Mione, red hair with locks and bright blue eyes.

"Ever, get everyone into the Double E room now! Blaze is coming!" I exclaimed, the old woman did not waste any seconds and left with Mione.

"Oh, so that's what the little girl name is," Cole muttered. I smiled.

"She's the closet I have to a sister," I informed him and we went outside and he took out his weapon and I went into a little blacksmith shop that we have and took out a weapon which looks like a claw and slides onto your hand. I got one for each hand. I grasp my necklace and went back to join Cole.

**That's Chapter 20! Well please review, it'll really brighten up my day and look out for my new story Unchained Hearts. Because that would mean I'm doing 6 stories at a time, I'm going to put a story on hold and it's not this one but Burning. If anyone wants to volunteer to write the next chapter, please PM me. But if you do, please type it to me on PM so it'll be easier for me to obtain. **

**But please let me know first that you're doing so. And whoever does the best will be posted. Good luck and please don't get mad at me if yours doesn't get selected but if you all are that desperate, I'll do parts from each and try to connect it like that. I'll give whoever asks the next chapter for Burning plan because I got a special plan for each chapter in each story I write. **

**Long end summary but please review and please volunteer. Thanks a bunch – ZLF88 ;)**


End file.
